Lost Hp
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Bahkan seorang Uchihapun bisa kelupaan


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto nggak pernah mau ngejual hak cipta Naruto ke aku. Hiks… sedihnya…

**Warning : **AU and little OOC

**Pairing : **Sasuke and Hinata

**Lost HP**

Cuaca hari ini hangat, tidak panas dan tidak dingin. Taman ini tenang, tidak ramai juga tidak sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang berlari kesana kemari dan beberapa anak yang sedang main di kotak pasir.

Singkatnya, ini hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak terlalu damai, tidak terlalu buruk.

Di bangku taman yang panjang dan berwarna putih itu bisa ditemukan seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 15-16 tahun sedang duduk sambil memandangi langit. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua yang dipanjangkannya melewati bahu dibiarkan terurai dan melambai setiap kali angin menghembusnya.

"Hangatnya… Apa syal ini kulepas saja, ya…" katanya yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggenggam syalnya yang berwarna putih. Syal rajutan dengan hiasan tali dan simpul di setiap ujungnya.

_Tring…Tring…Tring…_

Dengan segera gadis itu mengambil sebuah HP berwarna putih yang bedering-dering sejak tadi dari tasnya. Ia melihat nama di layar HP-nya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ha-Halo, Neji-nii-san! A-ada apa?"

"Hinata-sama, apakah hari ini kau bisa pulang lebih cepat? Hiashi-sama ingin bertemu denganmu." suara dari seberang sana terdengar sangat jelas dan tegas.

"A…Ba-Baik! Kapan Otou-sama ingin be-bertemu denganku?"

"Sekitar jam enam sore nanti mungkin ia sudah kembali dari pertemuan bisnisnya."

'Sekarang masih jam setengah lima. Aku masih bisa pulang tepat waktu' pikirnya "Ba-baiklah, nii-san. Jam enam nanti aku sudah akan tiba di rumah."

"Baiklah. Jangan terlambat!"

_Klik_

_Tut…Tut…Tut…_

Hinata menutup teleponnya dan kembali bersandar pada bangkunya. Hembusan angin kembali menerpa rambutnya dan juga tumpukan daun di sebelahnya. Hinata melihat sesuatu di bawah tumpukan daun tersebut.

Sebuah HP yang tidak terlalu kecil maupun terlalu besar berwarna hitam tanpa ada gantungan maupun hiasan, hitam biasa. Bisa diprediksi dari penampilannya bahwa pemilik HP itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

Gadis dengan mata berwarna lavender pucat itupun mengambil benda hitam tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka HP itu dan mengecek daftar nama yang ada di dalamnya, siapa tahu dia bisa menelepon salah satu teman si pemilik dan mengembalikannya.

"Dobe, The Dog, Troublesome, Bushy Brow… Orang macam apa yang menamai teman-temannya dengan nama-nama seperti ini?" pikirnya. Semakin memencet tombol untuk melihat lebih lanjut, semakin berambah pula kebingungannya.

Setidaknya ia menemukan nama yang tidak seaneh nama lainnya, _Shy Lavender_. Tapi orang seperti apa Shy Lavender itu? Dan seperti apa orang yang memberi nama itu—a.k.a pemilik HP—?

Baru saja Hinata mau memberikan HP itu pada polisi karena takut untuk menghubungi salah satu dari nama-nama aneh itu, tiba-tiba benda berukuran segenggam tangan itu berdering keras. Di layarnya tertulis 'Dobe' yang memanggil.

"A… Ha-Halo?!" sapanya.

Dari seberang sana terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang nyaring "Halo! Kau menemukan HP ini, ya?! Hei Teme, kau beruntung ada yang menemukan HP-mu!"

"Coba kemarikan!" sepertinya HP di seberang sana telah direbut "Halo, kau yang menemukan HP ini?"

"E-Ah, ku-kurasa begitu."

"Aku pemilik HP itu. Bisa kau kembalikan HP itu padaku!" yang tadi itu lebih mirip perintah.

"Ba-Baik. Di-Di mana aku bi-bisa mengembalikannya?"

"Sekarang juga kau pergi ke taman tengah kota. Di sana ada air mancur, tunggu saja di sana! Aku juga akan ke sana." dengan itupun, pembicaraan teputus dan Hinata memulai perjalanannya ke taman tengah kota yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempatnya bernaung sekarang.

OoOoOoOoO

"HAHAHAHAHA… Aku nggak percaya! Bisa-bisanya kau kehilangan HP-mu. Ada apa dengan si jenius Uchiha Sasuke ini?!" ujar seorang anak berambut kuning sambil tertawa keras.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak butuh komentarmu. Lebih baik kita cepat ke taman dan ambil kembali HP-ku." balas pemuda berambut biru tua gelap itu. Matanya yang hitam menunjukkan kekesalan yang amat dalam.

"Yang tadi cewe 'kan? Kalau manis coba kenalan saja!" senyumnya jahil "Kalau dia cewe bagaimana kalau dia minta imbalan seperti kencan sehari atau ciuuuuumm…" bibirnya dibuat seperti ingin mecium untuk mengejek temannya yang berkulit putih itu.

Spontan temannya itu menyingkirkan wajahnya jauh-jauh "Hah! Semoga saja dia tidak macam-macam."

Sasuke lebih suka seandainya sang 'penemu' meminta imbalan uang daripada kencan dengannya sehari. Bukannya sombong, tapi memang banyak yang seperti itu.

Dengan segera merekapun sampai ke taman tengah kota dan langsung menuju ke air mancur di tengah taman itu. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan mantel biru tua dan syal putih yang mereka kenal.

"Hei Hinata!!" teriak si pirang.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Sasuke-san!" ujar gadis itu dengan kaget. Wajahnya yang berwarna putih merona merah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya pemuda yang memiliki coreng di wajahnya dan biasa dipanggil Naruto.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan memainkan jarinya seperti biasa "Umm… A-ano…umm… A-aku janjji bertemu…umm… de-dengan seseorang…" Mata Sasuke yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah dengan sedikit terbelalak, juga dengan alisnya yang mengkerut.

"Ooh, begitu. Kebetulan kami juga menunggu seseorang. Kita tunggu bersama saja, ya?!" Hinata meyetujui ajakan itu dengan senang hati, dan mereka bertigapun duduk di tepian air mancur tersebut.

Waktu semakin berlalu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga, kecuali cewe-cewe yang melemparkan pandangannya ataupun menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di sana.

Naruto mulai bosan dan Sasuke harus terus-menerus menerima serangan komat-kamit yang dilemparkan Naruto. Hinata sudah berkali-kali melirik jam tangan kecil silver di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"AAAHHHH… Lama sekali…" ujar Naruto "Jangan-jangan HP-mu dicurinya, Sasuke." bisiknya.

'Bisa jadi' pikirnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi beli minum dulu. Kau juga mau Hinata?"

"Eh, a-aku ti-tidak usah. Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Ah, tidak repot kok. Minumnya susu coklat saja, yah! Dah!" dengan itupun si pirang pergi berlalu dan tinggallah dua orang pendiam itu.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin Naruto pergi karena dia takut ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabar mengambil HP Naruto dari sakunya dan menelepon si 'penemu' HP-nya. Tentu saja dari nomor HP-nya.

Terdengar bunyi yang kurang terbiasa dari tasnya, Hinata segera mengambil HP berwarna hitam yang baru saja ditemukannya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara dari tas Hinata itu melihatnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ha-halo…" tak ada jawaban "Halo?!"

"Kenapa HP itu bisa di tanganmu?"

Hinata spontan kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "A-ano…A-apa ini milikmu, Sasuke-san? Ta-tadi aku me-menemukannya di taman."

Siapa sangka pemilik HP yang ditemukannya _plus_ orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya adalah orang yang dari tadi ada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, orang yang sejak tadi kau tunggu itu pemilik HP itu?"

"I-iya."

Meskipun Hinata tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau bisa melihat hembusan napas tanda lega dari Sasuke.

"HP itu milikku. Bisa kau kembalikan sekarang!" katanya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

"Ba-baik!" HP itupun sekarang berada di tangan pemiliknya. Mereka berduapun berpikir betapa bodohnya mereka karena sudah menunggu lebih dari 30 menit padahal yang ditunggunya orang di sebelah mereka sendiri.

Kembali terdengar suara dari tas Hinata, namun dalam nada yang berbeda

''A-ada apa nii-san? Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Tapi aku masih jauh dari rumah. Ah, baiklah. Akan kuusahakan.'' pembicaraan selesai.

Ternyata ia terlalu lama menunggu dan kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi ia sudah harus sampai di rumah. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa sampai tepat waktu di rumah dengan jalan kaki.

Sasuke Uchiha, setelah mendengar sedikit dari pembicaraan telepon tersebut dan melihat wajah bingung seorang Hyuuga Hinata, iapun merasa —sedikit— bersalah (**A/N : **Hah?! Salah liat gak?! Sasuke merasa 'bersalah' ?!'')

Iapun memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu sebagai tanda terima kasih (**A/N** : Sekarang 'terima kasih'?!)

''Ayo!''

''Eh, ke-kemana?''

''Ke rumahmu. Kuantar kau pulang.'' Cowo bermata merah itu menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya.

''Eh, ta-tapi...''

''Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat naik! Kau harus segera sampai di rumah 'kan?!''

Wow!! Diantar seorang Sasuke pulang ke rumah?! Ditambah lagi dengan menaiki motornya! Kalau buat jadi bahan berita gosip, ini pasti jadi berita utama. Seorang Sasuke nyuruh cewe naik motornya?! Biasanya ngedeketin aja nggak boleh. Apalagi megang-megang.

Pastinya Naruto pengecualian. Tadi aja dia ikut Sasuke ke taman naik motor itu.

Ini pasti suatu moment yang bikin cewe-cewe satu sekolah pada ngiri. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak terlalu menikmati anugerah indah Tuhan tersebut. Dia masih ragu-ragu antara naik atau tidak, tapi mata Sasuke yang menyeramkan itu berhasil memaksanya naik.

Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan tiga kaleng susu coklat hangat di tangannya, spontan teriak karena kaget ''Hei, Teme! Mau kemana kau?! Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Hinata?!''

'Kan langka banget ngeliat Sasuke sama cewe, apalagi Hinata.

''Aku pergi dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini! Nanti kujemput.'' dengan itupun Sasuke melaju.

Motor itu melaju dengan kencang melewati kendaraan lain. Tapi, baru beberapa menit —tepatnya sesaat— sudah terdengar teriakan dari Hinata.

''Kau ini kenapa, sih!!'' Sasuke melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan Hinata yang sedang pusing karena baru pertama kali ia mengalami kecepatan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi karena dia tidak berpegangan pada apapun.

Sasuke menghela napas. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil tangan Hinata dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

''Sa-Sasuke-san, apa yang...'' wajah Hinata merah padam.

''Jangan dilepas! Kalau tidak pegangan kau bisa jatuh.'' suara Sasuke menakutkan, tapi itu terdengar lebih lembut di telinga Hinata daripada sebelumnya.

Diapun menurut untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi tangannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat malu karena baru pertama kali ini dia berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan seorang lelaki, apalagi sampai menempelkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke kembali menjalankan motornya. Melaju cepat melewati kendaraan lain.

Cepat. Cepat. Terlalu cepat! Ternyata Sasuke merupakan salah seorang dari para pengendara yang tidak melihat batas kecepatan.

Rambut biru tuanya yang panjang melambai-lambai diterpa oleh angin yang sama yang telah menerpa wajahnya. Hinatapun mempererat dekapannya di tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke.

Benar atau tidak, terlihat sekilas rona merah di wajah Sasuke dan sedikit senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Reaksi Hinata memicunya untuk terus melakukan aksinya.

Kurang dari 10 menit, mereka sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Rumah ala Jepang kuno yang sangat besar. Wajah Hinata masih sangat merah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

''A...umm... Sa-Sasuke-san...'' pandangan Sasuke mengarah ke gadis yang menunduk dan memainkan jari di depannya.

''Umm... Te-terima kasih k-karena su-sudah mau me-mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah.'' Hinata menengadahkan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan senyum tanda terima kasihnya yang merekah pada Sasuke.

''Hn.'' hanya itu komentar Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak mau rona merah di pipinya dilihat oleh Hinata.

''Sa-sampai jumpa, Sasuke-san.'' tangannya melambai menandakan salam selamat jalan.

Sasuke menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah hari itu, ketakutan Hinata pada Sasuke sedikit berkurang. Ia berpikir kalau seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang cukup baik. Dan sekarang dia tahu arti nama-nama anak yang ditemukannya di HP tersebut.

OoOoOoOoO

Di lain tempat, seorang lelaki dengan mata hitam jernih dengan rambut biru gelap sedang duduk memegang sebuah HP berukuran sedang berwarna hitam dan menatapnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, tidak pernah berpikir kalau ia akan melakukan sebuah perbuatan baik, apalagi untuk seorang cewe. Ditambah lagi dia sendiri yang menawarkannya.

Tapi mungkin itu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya karena dia tidak pernah kebaikan tulus dari seseorang —biasanya mungkin ulah fansgirlsnya yang selalu mengambil barang miliknya dan berpura-pura mengembalikannya lalu meminta imbalan (seperti kencan atau satu ciuman misalnya. By : Naruto) ataupun tidak dikembalikan sama sekali.

''Shy Lavender, huh?!'' dia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap sebuah nama di layar HP-nya.

Sementara Naruto...

''Sasuke sial!! Aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi, sih?!''

Masih tetap menunggu di taman tanpa tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

**A/N:**

Fic ini aku publish setelah selesai ujian (anggap aja perayaan selesainya ujian). Yay! Banzai! Gak ada ulangan lagi…

Trima kasih buat yang udah nge-riview fic-ku yang lain… I like you all…

**Klo udah baca jangan lupa pada ninggalin review ya!!! Plissss….**


End file.
